The One
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Tommy Calligan kept a secret from Ben but when he inserts himself into the life of Lindy Sampson, jealousy surges and he has no choice but to tell the truth.. Two parts possibly more..
1. Chapter 1

**So i've a new Tindy story, I'm currently thinking of making it a two or three parter maybe more. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life had been good to Tommy Calligan, He did everything he set out to do.

He followed in his fathers foot steps and became a cop.

He wanted nothing more than to live in the city and help defend it.

He stood in his Captain Catherine's office as they talked of a girl they were going to use to infiltrate the lair of a known cyber hacker Bubonic.

They wanted him caught and she was their entry in.

"It's too risky. You can't just spy on this girls life and step back when things get bad" Ben his partner announce disapprovingly.

"It's not up to you detective. I am in charge of this unit and she's perfect" Ben looked at Tommy hoping for him to put his word in but Tommy just sat back and shrugged his shoulders

"We wanna bring him down and if Catherine says it'll work then i'll go with it" Catherine smiled as she put her picture up on the screen behind her

"This is Lindy Sampson." That's all Tommy needed to know to recognize the girl on the screen before him.

* * *

The following week Ben and Tommy stood in IRL both at opposite ends of the bar looking out for her watching to see if she was there, both for different reasons.

Ben wanted to protect this girl he knew nothing about but Tommy he wanted to speak to her, look her in the eyes and see if she was the same girl.

Tommy's eyes caught the flickers of her brown hair as she swayed her body back and forth with her arms reaching for her hair seductively, like she was dancing with somebody.

"She's on the dance floor, I'm heading in" Tommy announced over his mic but before he could get to her Ben had stepped in swooping in to save the day like he always did.

It angered him; Tommy wanted this damn he needed it but just like always Ben played the good cop.

Tommy made his way to the second floor leaning against the railings watching them, watching how Ben made her laugh the same nervous laugh that he once got from her.

* * *

"What were you playing at? I told you i had it" Tommy bellowed when Ben came into the office

"I wasn't going to risk you putting this girls life in danger Tommy. I'm taking this case" Catherine let Ben take the lead, let Ben get what he wanted just like the good cop he was

"You know what. Were done!" Tommy said gruffly as he pushed past him and out of the office.

He needed space; needed to go somewhere that wouldn't be swarming with cops.

Getting into his car he opened the glove box.

He searched for the envelope, the one with the letter he'd taken nearly five days to write, the one that told her that he was sorry. He was sorry for all he had put her through all the crap she had delivered to her door for him.

Before he could grasp it he heard the rasping on his window.

Looking out he saw Ben his face flushed "What do you want?" Tommy asked as he pushed the electric window down

"Look i'm sorry man. I know the case means a lot to you but i thought you'd prefer to do more behind the scenes surveillance. You like that stuff. i'm more of the cop in your face kinda guy" Tommy shook his head.

He needed to think clearly, needed to step back or it could all blow up in their faces; hers more than anybodies.

"You're right. I shouldn't have gone off like that, Not getting much sleep lately" Ben nodded as he patted Tommy's shoulder

"Go home and get some rest, we'll talk in the morning" Tommy nodded as he watched Ben go to his own car.

He knew his plans weren't to sleep tonight.

* * *

He parked his car in his usual spot, He watched as she climbed the stairs to her apartment building; his apartment building.

He wanted to talk to her, throw her against the wall and kiss her with every fiber in his body but he knew he couldn't.

those were the terms they had agreed on when he left.

She told him if he was out he was gone for good but he didn't expect her to keep his dog and his apartment.

He's been renting down the street so he was near by but it just wasn't his bed and he wanted his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy looked up startled to find Ben climbing into his passenger side.

"What? Oh erm. I was just doing some surveillance" Ben wasn't convinced but he accepted it

"Well i've got to go up, Meant to be having a date with her. She's cooking" Tommy snickered at the thought, She couldn't cook anything to save her life.

The best she could manage was making toast well at least trying to without the fire department being called out

"What's wrong?" Tommy shook his head

"Nothing. Just make sure she doesn't poison you" Ben laughed as he climbed from the car ready for his alone time with Lindy to help get to know her.

Tommy knew all of what they needed, She'd been a serial hacker from the age of eighteen after her sister dissapeared now Lindy worked with families searching for their loved ones, hacking their computers and the police department for information that could help.

She had brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He could look into them and forget who he was and what he was doing.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Ben had inserted himself into Lindy's life.

Tommy had to watch his partner fall in love with her.

Ben wouldn't admit it but Tommy knew, It was the way she crept up on you when you least expect it

"He's compromised the case. He's fallen for her" Tommy blurted out when they were having a discussion regarding the case

"Is this true Ben?" Catherine questioned him from across the desk

"I.. I don't know, Maybe.. Yes" Tommy felt that gut wrenching pain, it was in his chest and it hurt.

He wanted to punch Ben so hard in his mouth but he had to refrain from showing any feelings towards this admission or towards Lindy.

He knew that now with Ben's love for her clouding his judgement too he had no choice but to break one of his promises to her and do the only thing he could to save her.

* * *

That afternoon Tommy stood at his own front door, his key in his pocket but unable to use it.

He clenched his fist as he took a deep breath and rasped his knuckles against the wooden door.

She opened it her hair thrown up in a mess bun

"Tommy?" She looked at him confused

"Lindy.." Before h could finish the what he wanted to tell her the officers stood beside him entered her apartment and handcuffed her

"What's going on? Tommy tell me" Tommy couldn't tell her he arrested her to keep her safe or to keep her from completely falling for his partner

"I'll explain at the unit" Was all he said as he let the arresting officers lead her towards their car.

He walked inside him home; their home.

Photographs no longer filled the spaces on the walls and Boris no longer recognized him as his owner and everything about his home had changed.

* * *

Arriving at the Cyber Crimes Unit Catherine glared at him as he made his way to check in with Lindy

"Detective once you've finished checking her in can you please come to my office" Tommy nodded as he removed the cuffs from Lindy's wrist.

"What the hell Tommy" Lindy shouted aggravated at him, turning to face him punching her palms against his chest

"Excuse me miss.." Another officer was ready to charge her on assault but Tommy raised his hand letting them know it was fine.

"Look, i'll explain later just let me talk to my captain" Lindy rolled her eyes as she twisted back round to the check in desk

"Name?" The woman whose eyes stayed mainly on Tommy as she spoke.

Lindy knew that this meant she had to state her name, her name she had to used bills and work.

"Lindy Calligan" The officer behind the desk almost fell from her chair

"You mean Calligan, as in sister to detective Calligan?" Lindy chuckled lightly

"No my name is Mrs Lindy Calligan, This idot here is my darling husband" Lindy said as she pointed towards Tommy.

* * *

Walking into Catherine's office Tommy was greeted by an angry Catherine and a pissed off Ben.

"What do you think you're playing at? She was our only way into finding out who Bubonic is." Catherine was pissed as an understatement.

"Look i had my reasons" Was all Tommy could say, He didn't want Ben finding out like this he didn't want to break Ben's heart.

"You knew i was embedded into her life, everything was working fine but you ruined it with your stupidity. How am i supposed to come clean to Lindy?"

Tommy looked at Ben then he turned to the window that had full view of Lindy sitting at his desk waiting for him

"You're in love with her. That's why you were outside her apartment block the night i was there. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off her as her eyes and hands found their photo, their first date night in their apartment, Boris was a puppy and they were happy.

"Detective Calligan i suggest you explain what is going on" Tommy tore his eyes away from her and back into the room

"She's my wife ok. Lindy and i got married in college. We've been going through a trial separation for the past three months"

Catherine looked at him disappointingly "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me use her for this?"

Tommy took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest

"I knew she was the best person for this task. I wanted to keep an eye on her that's why i was going to insert myself back into our family life but Ben beat me to it."

Ben looked from Tommy to Lindy "Why didn't you tell me? Why let me fall for her first?" Ben shouted angrily but Tommy came back at him

"Because i thought you would stay neutral. I guess i managed it again, now if you dont mind i've got to go explain to my wife why i've brought her down here" Tommy snapped as he left the room to talk with Lindy.

* * *

Lindy paced the room while Tommy sat patiently watching her as she processed the information he was telling her.

"Why couldn't you just come and tell me? Why not ask me? You of all people know i would have helped if you had asked me"

Tommy knew she was right, if he'd asked instead of being stubborn about seeing her.

"I told you that i was going to leave you alone, We agreed that we would limit our communication" Lindy stopped moving and looked at him, she could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her

"What's wrong Tommy?" He looked at the folder before him, her folder.

"Take a look" He slide the folder towards her to see.

She sat opposite him hesitantly opening the front cover to find a photo of herself and Ben "What's this?" She said looking up at him confused.

"That guy, That's Ben my partner. He took my spot undercover in the case.

I was ready to take it, ready to insert myself back into our life then he stepped in and you two started dating so i had to take an even wider step back"

Lindy gasped as she held her hand to her mouth, she didn't know if she was angry that they'd used her or if she was hurt that Ben had lied about himself but most of all she was hurt that Tommy couldn't tell her.

"You.. You're my husband and you didn't think to inform me? I used to think that i was imagining it when i said this job came before us but now i know i wrong" Lindy couldn't look at him, she was angry and she didn't want to say anything she would regret

"Say something Lindy please" He pleaded as he reached for the hand that was pressed against the table but before he could touch her she moved her hand away from him and moved from the chair.

"I can't even look at you. Either charge me or let me go" She said as she moved to the door.

"I'm not going to charge you. I just thought you should know what's going on" Lindy nodded still unable to face him

"Fine. Well i want to go" Tommy grabbed a hold of her folder and picked it up as he made his way to the door to release her.

* * *

Ben made his way towards them ready to apologize to Lindy for his involvement "Lindy. I'm So..." Lindy glared at him holding her hand up

"Don't bother. I told you everything, I told you my ex was a cop and you continued to lie. Just don't ever contact me again" She stormed out of their like an hurricane.

"Look what you've done. You messed it all up again. Well done Tommy" Ben applauded him sarcastically.

Tommy was angry at everything with himself more than anything but Ben's words hit him hard, so hard that he clenched his fist and punched him in his face before he could process what he was doing.

Ben flew back at him until they were scrapping over the case and over their love for Lindy "Detectives. My office now" Catherine Bellowed halting the next blow.

Walking into the office Catherine glared at them both "You two are the best cops i have in the department and you act like two school kids in a playground."

"He.." Ben began

"I don't want to hear who started it. Tommy, You need to take a few days vacation. Go and sort out your home life; I don't want this clouding your judgement again" Tommy nodded

"It wont happen again" Catherine shook her head

"No it won't but i think you should deal with your home situation before you come back to work and Ben i suggest you get back to work"

Ben left the captian and Tommy in the room as he made his way out to finish working.

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew she was your wife when i showed you the picture" Catherine questioned him.

"How does it sound when you tell your boss at the Cyber Crimes Unit that your wife is a serial Hacker? Not too good right. I wasn't keeping her a secret we just both decided that for the sake of my job we should keep it to ourselves."

Tommy didn't want to risk his job by his boss learning he was married to her, a way to get her caught up in his work.

"Would she have helped if you asked?" Tommy nodded

"Yeah."

He knew her well enough to know that if Lindy could find a way to help a case he was mixed up in she would, most of the cases he solved she was his source, she helped him figure out the motives or the next move.

"Go sort out what you need to then bring her in as your wife. See if she will help us" Tommy didn't wait for her confirmation that he could leave he ran out of that room as quickly as he could.

He wanted to find her and apologize.

* * *

Lindy walked into her apartment to be greeted by Boris, his tongue lagging as he rubbed his head against her thigh

"Hey boy. Lets feed you ey?" She walked into her kitchen to feed him.

Her eyes fell on the fridge, the last note Tommy had written was still held up by the magnets.

She reached out touching the words, the I love you that was written so beautifully and all for her.

"I love you too" she whispered to herself.

She hated the distance he'd put between them, the separation was taking its toll on her and Boris.

Ben had become a distraction, he had some of the qualities she missed in Tommy's absence.

She walked into the bathroom to run her shower when she heard a knock on the door.

Abandoning her current task she made a run for the door "I'm coming" she announced when she got close.

She grabbed her keys and unbolted the door to find Tommy standing before her

"What do you want?" She questioned him unwilling to open the door wider.

"I just.." She looked on the floor by his feet then back up to his face

"Oh so now you decide to come home" She moved away from the door to let him in

"You're sleeping on the couch" she commanded as she continued back to the bathroom

"It's better than where i've been sleeping lately" He called back as he watched her head to the bathroom.

He walked to their bedroom, opening his closet to put all his clothes back in their place.

It still held his clothes all except the ones he'd taken with him when he walked out.

"We need to talk" he called through the bathroom door as he made his way back to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

* * *

When Lindy returned from the bathroom wet messy hair and her pajamas she looked at Tommy stood in the kitchen behind the stove cooking

"I was going to order take out" Lindy announced as she came closer.

"Yeah well saves money when you cook yourself" Lindy rolled her eyes

"Fine. What're we having?" All she knew was that it smelt good and it seemed all too familiar having the smell of food cooking within their home.

"Stir fry. I rushed across the road while you were taking a shower"

she hadn't realized she had been in their that long, she needed to get all the knots our of her muscles and needed to think about current events.

"You need help?" She asked as she came to stand beside him

"You get the wine and the dishes" Lindy nodded opening the fridge grabbing the bottle of wine that was new

"What is this? you trying to wine and dine me? Make up for the lies?"

"Nah, if i was gonna wine and dine you it'd be two flat cola's and a burger split in two" Lindy giggled at his response,

it was a sentimental remark something that meant so much to her because he hadn't forgotten

"You remembered? I always thought you forgot" Tommy turned the stove off looking at her questioning

"Me forget? I've never forgotten any thing, it was our first date in college, neither of us had money and i promised you that when i had the money i'd take you to one of the finest restaurants in New York"

Lindy smiled because she knew he had kept the promise, he took her to the finest restaurant alright and with that he asked her to marry him.

"Look where we've ended up though" Tommy handed her a bowl of food and her glass of wine as they walked to the couch

"We're still figuring it out. We got married young. We're going to make mistakes and hate each other but we'll always come back" Lindy looked at him,

his eyes full of hope and certainty.

He was sure that whatever was broken could be fixed and she knew he was right.

He could fix it all by the touch of his lips and the smooth apology.

"You just want to sleep in the bed" Lindy suggested jokingly

"Honestly i want nothing more than to sleep in that bed beside you but i know that i gotta prove i'm sorry"

Lindy knew he was sorry, she understood why he did what he did and yeah she could hate him for it but when it came to down to it she couldn't hold a grudge for long.

"You just gotta promise not to keep secrets from me anymore. I don't wanna be in the dark anymore Tommy"

He wanted to keep her sheltered, he didn't want her to be at risk because of his job and most of all he didn't want to risk her life with Bubonic

"Catherine thinks i should bring you down to the unit as my wife. Maybe we can work together on this case" Lindy laughed aloud

"You and me working together? You know that won't work right. We can barely decorate a room together without one of us stepping on the others shoes"

He knew what she was referring too, when they first moved into their apartment they decided to decorate their bedroom together and it ended up with more paint on them than the walls.

Sometimes they we're like ying and yang, working perfectly in sync.

"We can make it work. You're my source on most cases. come on you're an expert hacker so i'm pretty sure you'll be useful and she no doubt wants to keep an eye on you" Lindy raised an eye brow

"Are you sure she wants to keep an eye on me and not you? Maybe to keep an eye on me and ben?"

Tommy bit his lip as he looked back at her "Maybe i wanna watch you work. You always look hot when you sit typing on that keyboard"

He smirked earning a new round of giggles from her

"So you're telling me i need to put a fan near the computer while i work."

Tommy reached his hand out tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as he stroked her cheek with his thumb

"You always look beautiful, even with your bed hair and the t-shirt with all the holes in" Lindy leaned into his hand smiling

"I love that shirt. My boyfriend gave me that"

"Must have been some boyfriend to let you wear his favorite shirt" Lindy's face blushed at the memory, it was their first time, They'd returned from a party on campus and they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Well he married me so i assume he must have been that good" Tommy grinned at her as he leaned forward,

he wanted her lips, he needed them. He needed every inch of her body connected with his.

"We shouldn't really do this.. We should be throwing plates at each other, screaming or throwing clothes out the window" she whispered as she moved towards him

"The plates were expensive and i'd just have to walk around in nothing if you threw my clothes out. If we scream then the neighbors would complain. so..." Lindy didn't give him a chance to continue his speech before she threw herself onto his lap and kissed him fiercely.

She didn't want to argue anymore, she didn't want to live in their apartment all alone.

She missed him and she wanted nothing more than to make love to her husband without worry about everything else going on in their life's.

"We should go to bed" she murmured between their kisses.

Tommy pulled away as he looked into her eyes seeing the love and passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You want this?" He needed to question it, for so long he wanted her beneath him calling his name as they made love but he didn't want to rush back into it.

"Tommy. I'm sure" He didn't need telling twice he gripped her butt and stood from the chair with her still in his arms.

"Let's see if you still remember your way to the bedroom" Tommy's eye brows scrunched up in confusion until Lindy kissed him then he realized what she meant.

He held her in his arms while he used the mental image in his head to make his way to their bedroom.

Walking into the room his knees knocked against the bed as he threw her down onto the mattress ready to make love to his wife.

* * *

**Read &amp; Review**

**What do you guys think? Let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All**

**So sorry for the late update just had so much going on lately but most of all i've been crying myself into Oblivion for Eye Candy to come back :( Need it to be continued i wanted to see so much more from that Show. Most of all Tindy **

* * *

Lindy woke the following morning tangled up in their sheets one leg tangled between Tommy's and her head on his chest listening to the thudding of his heartbeat.

She missed this, she missed their home life the cuddles and the kisses but most of all his smell.

"What're you thinking about?" he mumbled half asleep

"Just thinking how nice it is to have you home" Tommy gently kissed her head as his hold on her tightened slightly

"I missed our bed" he said earning a thump to his stomach and Lindy kneeling over him

"Why is that? The sex or the sleep?" She questioned revealing her bare chest to him

"Definitely the sleep" he mumbled earning a wicked grin from Lindy

"Well i suppose you won't be enjoying any of these any time soon" She climbed off him pulling the sheet from him leaving him in nothing

"Definitely the sex" he called out as she walked towards the bathroom.

Tommy took it as an opportunity to join her, to take her against the shower wall like so many times before. He followed her earning a round of giggles from her through the shower glass

"I thought you'd never join me" She called aloud over the pouring of the shower.

* * *

Lindy climbed from the shower throwing on a pair of jeans and one of Tommy's shirts styling it to make it more feminine on her.

Her hair was thrown into a messy bun as she made her way to the kitchen to make the coffee before they made plans for the day.

As she reached the kitchen door a knock at the door startled her.

Walking towards it she pulled it open before looking through the spy hole

"Lindy. We need to talk, I'm sorry about everything I just.." Ben stopped mid sentence as he watched Tommy walking from his bedroom pulling his t-shirt over his head

"Ben? You want a coffee?" Ben looked between the pair noticing the look in their eyes Tommy's full of elation while Lindy's looked filled with regret, the regret she hadn't told him about Tommy.

"I got what i needed thanks. See you at work" Ben walked out of the door Lindy looking after him.

"What's up?" Lindy's eyes averted to Tommy holding out a mug of Coffee to her as she closed the door

"I can't help feeling guilty, like i lead Ben on. I kind of knew we would try to fix what was damaged and i let him get too close" Tommy swung his arm around her neck holding her close to his chest

"Ben knew he wasn't supposed to fall for you and he made that mistake not you. It's just your fault that you're so darn annoyingly sexy" Lindy bit her lips

"Even geeky Lindy?" Tommy chuckled

"Damn those glasses. Even geeky Lindy was hot. I need to find those glasses" Lindy rolled her eyes as they sat at the kitchen counter

"I am not role-playing as a geek for you ever again. That was the most disastrous night ever, we almost ended up at the emergency room. Tommy smiled at the memory still fresh in his mind.

Lindy dressing up for him when he arrived home from work, only for him to clench the wine glass to hard as she sat on her knees before him and trailed her hands over his legs.

"Well maybe next time you can be my nurse" Lindy clipped him around the back of his head

"How about we concentrate on going to the unit and discussing matters with your boss" Tommy sighed

"I want to stay in all day though and make love to my beautiful wife" Lindy wrapped her arms around his neck from behind kissing his cheek

"No. We've got things we need to sort out and as much as i want to stay wrapped up in our bed sheets we need to go out and get things over with" Tommy knew she was right, Catherine was expecting them to work as a team and bring down Bubonic.

* * *

Catherine stood beside her desk as Tommy and Lindy sat before her and Ben stood at the back of the room

"I take it you two have resolved your issues?" Catherine questioned the pair.

"Yeah. We're working on it. Lindy said she'll help us" Catherine smiled

"Right well if Lindy is going to be working with us then we need to place a tracking device on her for the time being until Bubonic is found, I don't want to lose contact with her. Is this okay with you Lindy?" Her eyes fell on Tommy questioning him to see if he approved

"I want her safe. Nobody follows her; she still gets to do her own thing but when you take down Bubonic i want Lindy kept out of it. No charges, she's free to walk"

Catherine nodded

"Very well. We'll set up the tracking device and we'll also need to bug your phone for calls between you and Bubonic"

Lindy nodded

"Fine. Just keep Tommy out of this. I don't want him on this case" Tommy's eyes bulged out of their sockets

"No Lind, No. I'm not staying off this case i gotta protect you" Lindy reached for his hand squeezing it gently

"No. because if you're on the case and he learns of our connection he'll do all he can to hurt you"

"She's right. He will get back at you if he finds out she's a cop's wife undercover. I'll stick with her. I'll protect her don't worry" Ben suggested but Tommy wasn't keen, he knew it would give Ben a chance to try and take what was his.

"You gotta promise me that she'll be safe." Tommy said as he turned to look at Ben

"I promise". Tommy was still apprehensive about her safety, She was everything to him even all those nights he slept rough in his car or in his friends couch, his mind was filled with the image of her only her.

He didn't want to lose her again, especially not completely and If Bubonic discovered her true identity then he'd kill her just because of his own lover committing suicide while in police custody just so she didn't betray him.

Tommy still carried that guilt every day and Lindy knew that, he remembered the night he came home and just cried in her arms because she begged him to let it all out.

"I've got to do this Tommy, If I can help bring him down then I'm going to do it" Tommy reached his hand for her cheek as she stood before him

"I can't lose you." Lindy smiled as she looked into his beautiful eyes

"You're not going to lose me. I will come home, I promise" Tommy's eyes drifted to Ben who nodded back with his silent acknowledgement that meant that he had to protect her with his own life.

* * *

Lindy stood outside the abandoned warehouse holding her phone in her hand clutching it tightly sending a finale message to Tommy before Bubonic showed up, Her fingers slide over the keypad spelling out the I Love You.

She hadn't noticed the blacked out black van stop by the main road and the two men climb from the van walking towards her

"You Magnifly?" Lindy lifted her head to see the two masked figures

"Bubonic?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

"He's waiting for you. Put this on" One of the masked figures threw a black cotton bag at her

"Put it where?" She knew exactly what they were asking her to do but she needed to know why.

"On your head. We don't want you finding out where our hideout is so you can tell your friends. Just put it on and come quietly"

Lindy sighed as she held the bag in her hand

"Fine. Let's go" One of the figures reached her checking her body for any sign of a tracker

"She's clean. Give me your phone" Lindy was unresponsive at first, she wasn't sure about just handing her phone over, Tommy would think she'd been kidnapped and he'd worry.

"Come on. Hand it over, It won't work anyway" Lindy reluctantly handed her phone over as one figure threw the bag over her head, only to hear her phone thrown to the floor and a foot crunching the glass of her screen

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" The men grabbed her roughly. Shoving her towards the van

"What are you doing, Get off me" Lindy tried fighting their strength but had no luck.

Lindy hit the floor as they slid the door shut behind her and climbed in.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously

"Where's Bubonic?" This time a different voice answered her, a more eloquent accent.

"Hello Lindy. I've been looking forward to meeting you."

"What do you want?" Bubonic snickered

"I know all about you Lindy Sampson. Or should I say Calligan. Your Sister disappeared when you were 18 heading to College, Almost dropped out but then you fell head over heels for Tommy Calligan and got married at 19, You're a cyber Hacker while your husband is a Detective. Shall I go on?"

Lindy knew Bubonic was good but now she knew that she was in danger, Her phone was destroyed so Tommy couldn't even attempt to track her and only thing she had on her was her usb drive necklace that would be useless.

"We're getting a divorce. I hate the police department as much as you. They didn't help me find my sister. They thought she just ran away"

Bubonic laughed

"Oh yes, Those records. The dissaperance of your beloved sister Sara. I just hope she doesn't hate you for running away and not searching or her"

Lindy glared at him

"I looked for her for years, I still look for her but I can't find a trace of her." Bubonic held a photograph up in front of him

"I do believe this is Sara. She's actually living in New York" Lindy looked at the photograph of her sister, Her heart breaking all over again

"Where is she please"

"Why don't I take you to her instead" Lindy looked out in shock as he signaled for his Hench men to grab her and take her to her sister.

* * *

Tommy slammed his hands against the steering wheel as he tried to follow the van carry Lindy but was blocked by a road signal for a lifting bridge.

"Damn it! Damn it" He watched as the van disappeared before him, He couldn't protect her.

He couldn't bring her home if he couldn't find her.

He called the unit for any news only to be told that Bubonic knew Lindy's true identity and that she'd been made.

He knew she should have stayed out of this because Bubonic would hurt her because of him, He'd caused this and now he couldn't stop it.

Returning to the unit he was faced with Ben's saddened look, his apology for risking Lindy's life as much as everybody else

"Tommy. A word" Catherine called pulling his attention from the screen before him.

He followed her to her office, where he knew she'd tell him that she would find her and make him feel like the worried loved one.

"I'm pulling you from this case. Lindy was right, you're too close." Tommy scowled

"If you had just left her alone then we wouldn't be in this situation. She would do anything to help but he isn't stupid he'd have figured out who she was that's why I went to extra lengths to hid her identity."

Tommy punched the wall in an outburst of anger that he'd kept in since he lost sight of her.

"We'll find her, You just need to stay here. I'm putting Detective Yeager on the case" Tommy stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him as he rushed through the unit.

He wasn't going to sit around twiddling his thumbs like a victims family member because Lindy wasn't going to be a victim, she was going to come home just like she said to him.

He climbed into his car dialing George's number asking him to meet at their apartment; If he was going to go outside the law to find her he would need help from somebody that knew how to hack a system as good as Lindy.

* * *

Lindy sat in the cold dark room waiting for Bubonic to follow through with his promise of seeing her sister.

"Where is she? Where's my sister?" Lindy was desperate to see her face, to hold her sister in her arms and apologise for not finding her but Bubonic's laughter caught her mid day dream

"You lied didn't you?" Bubonic nodded announcing somebody else was there with them

"Lindy?" The voice was unmistakable, It was Sara.

Lindy's eyes filled with the tears that never spilled for her sister again after her sister had been gone a year.

"It's really you" Sara sat in front of her sister, she looked healthy despite being kidnapped at sixteen, she'd matured and Lindy could see the lines on her face that made her seem older than she was

"Why are you here? What happened to you?" Sara looked down at the ground as she reached for her sisters hands grateful to be able to touch her after so long.

"I ran away to keep you safe but it didn't work. I was followed and held captive until he found me"

She pointed towards the masked Bubonic who stood to the side.

"So you saved my sister, Can she leave or do you want something?" Bubonic laughed heartily

"Oh there's something I want Lindy; I want Detective Calligan to suffer the way I did"

Lindy knew what he wanted, what he had planned

"You can't do that. You'll go down for murder"

Bubonic laughed

"But nobody knows who I really am Lindy, Unlike you I know how to cover my identity." Lindy looked at Sara as she made her a decision that could change her life

"Let my sister go. I'll stay but please just let her go. Tommy will try to find me"

Bubonic grinned

"I like you're plan. If I free your sister with a message to Detective Calligan I expect him to search for you and when he finds you he will see you in the same position my girl was found in that room all alone"

Lindy shook her head

"You don't know the full story do you? You don't know what Tommy did"

For the first time since she'd arrived Bubonic didn't speak he listened to her words

"He tried to save her, He pulled her down and kept working on her until the paramedics arrived. He stayed with her at that hospital until her mother came to claim her and then he came home to me destroyed; heartbroken that he had pushed her so hard that she broke and killed herself"

Bubonic turned away to speak to his Hench men

"Take the sister to Detective Calligan and tell him that if he wishes to save his wife he has two hours" Lindy gasped, even though she'd spilled everything out to him he still wanted to destroy Tommy's life.

"This time Detective Calligan can try to save the love of his life and fail just like he failed to save mine" Lindy for the first time since being in the same room as Bubonic felt the fear of never seeing Tommy again.

* * *

**Read &amp; Review**

**So what did you all think?**


End file.
